Flexible scopes, such as endoscopes, colonoscopes and gastroscopes, are commonly used throughout the world for both diagnostic and treatment purposes. As flexible scopes are expensive to manufacture and hence to purchase, flexible scopes are normally reused. This entails an extensive cleaning process after each use.
However, this is not the only time that flexible scopes are cleaned. In most countries throughout the world, flexible scopes must be cleaned after period of storage (typically 24 hours). For example, if a scope was used on a Friday and cleaned on a Friday, the scope must be re-cleaned before use on the Monday.
Cleaning of the flexible scopes decreases the life of the flexible scope. That is, the more times the scope is cleaned, the shorter the lifespan of the flexible scope. Another common way in which the lifetime of the scopes is reduced, is by storing the flexible scopes in a coil. This places stress on the internals of the scope and also allows liquids located internally in the scope to pool. This can create bacterial growth which can lead to patient infection which is major reason why scopes must be re-cleaned after a period of storage.